


Three is the magic number

by passivelybisexual



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates, Superpowers, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passivelybisexual/pseuds/passivelybisexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras wants to do the right thing, Grantaire has a bunch of cute but undead pets and Combeferre has learnt how to scream on the inside.<br/>These three dorks just want to sort everything out and be together but first Enjolras has to process his emotions, Combeferre has some serious wooing to do and Grantaire needs to stop running away<br/><b> T/W very brief mention of rape </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A spark and a bucket full of cliches

The first time he and Grantaire touch sparks fly. Literally, sparks fly and they almost set the picture of Lousion as employee of the month on fire. Lousion herself is deeply unimpressed but has grown weary and expectant of antics from Les Amis. At the time Enjolras had not expected such a reaction after grabbing Grantaire's elbow to stop him running away from the argument, but the smell of smoke mingling with coffee and the golden print on Grantaire's elbow and his hand has left him feeling dazed and more than a little confused. Slowly the sound that Enjolras hadn't realised had ceased slowly trickled back in, clearly a pretence at normality but one he is grateful for. As he comes back to himself Grantaire is gone but Combeferre is there in his place.

**_Are you okay?_ **

Enjolras was disorientated enough that he hadn't realised that Combeferre had twined their hands together but he feels grateful for the reassurance 

**_I'm okay. Just ..._ **

The thought trickles off as he picks up a new thread, no longer trying to communicate with Combeferre but processing. He has a myriad of emotions whirling through him that he needs time to process. He feels elated that he and Grantaire are bound together, but confused by the strength of the bond, guilty that it could only mean a romantic soulbond when he already has a romantic soulmate...

_Breathe_

Enjolras looks up into the familiar brown eyes of Combeferre and knows that everything will be okay

* * *

 

Due to the deep mutual understanding the Combeferre and Enjolras shared people assumed that they had known each other from a young age, a side effect of shared telepathy, but actually they hadn't met until Enjolras was 18. 

_**Januray 12th 2010** _

_Enjolras was sitting at his desk blankly staring at his notes, all his class mates seemed to think he just knew the material but he worked relentlessly to do the best that he could do. At first he had been enamored by the prospect of studying law, he enjoyed the lectures and found the debate fascinating, and the fact his parents had approved hadn't hurt either. But as time wore on Enjolras found that he wasn't as interested in law as he thought he was, he was halfway through his first year and doubting his decisions. Through the haze of his early life crisis he failed to notice the first knock on the door to his room. The second knock was louder than the first and broke into his reverie._

_Opening the door he found himself with his arms full of his closest friend, Courfeyrac, and after a moments hesitation Enjolras returned the embrace. Courfeyrac's enthusiasm was contagious and with his beaming smile Enjolras could feel his sight sharpening until he could see the specs of dust in the corridor through the still open door. When their contact was broken Enjolras' vision snapped back to normal._

_"Fancy going out tonight?"_

_Enjolras considered this, he certainly didn't want to stay here all night and gain a headache from pointlessly staring at the same sheet of paper. Yet he also didn't want to get a headache from staying in a club all night, and if he had a vision then he could wake up disorientated, especially if Courfeyrac wasn't there. However in all the years Courfeyrac and Enjolras had known each other, he had never woken up from a vision without Courfeyrac by his side. Courfeyrac must have been watching his inner turmoil change his emotional landscape because he rested a hand on Enjolras' shoulder and reassured him "mate, we don't have to go" with a jaunty smile. Enjolras smiled back "I'm there if you're buying first round"_

_Upon reaching the bar Enjolras knew he had been right to trust Courfeyrac, the bar was the sort of place people liked to visit because they thought no one else knew about it or at least that they were one of a few. And to be fair on a Thursday night it definitely seemed that way , with only a few people scattered around the booths all leaning their heads together conspiratorially, talking just over the level of music._

_Courfeyrac was attempting to talk to Enjolras while backwards when it happened. He tripped over the edge of a booth only to have a firm hand reach out and grab his upper arm. Although it wasn't enough to stop Courfeyrac's descent completely it did slow it considerably. As soon as Courfeyrac locked eyes with his saviour patches of grass seemed to spring up around the two of them. Seemingly recovering his wits in the admittedly strange situation Courfeyrac blurted out "I think I've fallen for you". Courfeyrac's apparent soulmate blushed to the roots of his hair and replied "Ill give that a 6/10, good timing but corny as fuck. I'm Jean Prouvaire, but my friends call me JP or Jehan". Courfeyrac stood up and inspected the purple hand mark curled around his right bicep before looking back at Jehan "I'm Courfeyrac"._

_Enjolras felt uncomfortable witnessing such a private moment and murmured a quick excuse to Courfeyrac before heading towards the bar without waiting for a reply. Once seated the bartender came to serve him, the bartender looked over at Courfeyrac and Jehan “are those your friends?” Enjolras nodded “that’s cool, it must suck for you though”_

_Enjolras chuckled and opened his mouth to reply when he was struck by a vision of Building crumbling to dust. Around him people were running and the atmosphere was crowded with dust and screaming. Enjolras felt trapped, felt the panic and the fear. Sirens were ringing and heat was making his mouth dry, dust and tears of distress were blurring his eyes. He couldn’t see. Where was he? What was happening? Suddenly he could feel a presence in his mind, seeing what he was seeing, comforting him, and drawing him back to himself. Then things went black._

_When Enjolras woke up again he was back in his dorm room with Courfeyrac and the friendly bartender. He tried to speak but his throat was sore and his voice scratchy. Before he knew what was happening the bartender moved across the room and twined their hands together._

**_Are you okay?_ **

**_I’m okay. Just … are we soulmates?_ **

_Combeferre tugged down the shoulder of his uniform to show an orange mark and pushed up the sleeve of Enjolras’ shirt to show the matching mark._

**_Yes, me and your friend, Courfeyrac, we each took an arm to help you back here. I’m Combeferre._ **

_He smiled gently._

_ Why are they staring at each other?  _

_The question didn’t sound like Combeferre’s voice, it was echoing and Combeferre looked shocked as well. It must be Courfeyrac. This meant their fuse power was telepathy, which was a strong power, mainly reserved for romantic soulmates._

* * *

 The discovery of Combeferre had sent Enjolras into turmoil, up until that point he had thought that romantic soulmates were complete rubbish, they forced people into relationships and people valued them over platonic soulmates. There weren't enough laws protecting people in soul bound relationships, if two people with  romantic soul bond were to separate, then they weren't protected by the law, it was absolutely ridiculous! Also the whole issue of consent, just because you have a soul bond doesn't mean you can take what you want without permission, it was 

**_Earth to Enjolras, come in Enjolras_ **

 

 Enjolras looked up into Combeferres amused face 

**_Roger that Earth, status report?_ **

**_The inhabitants have evacuated, shall we retreat captain?_ **

Looking around Enjolras could see that Combeferre was right, most people had left the Musain while he had been thinking.

**_Lets return to base._ **

That night as Enjolras and Combeferre lay next to each other, Enjolras reached out to grab his hand 

_**Are we going to talk about what happened today?** _

_**Tomorrow, for now lets just sleep.** _

But hard as he tried Enjolras couldn't sleep and he knew Combeferre couldn't either. 


	2. What's weirder than Several Undead Pets? Talking to them in the middle of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire is being a complete idiot, and is trapped inside his mind box. There is some polyamory negotiations.

Grantaire knows it’s weird to talk to your pets, its even weirder if your pets consist of three dogs, four cats, five birds (one is a pigeon he has no idea about the others), two fish and god knows how many mice. Probably the weirdest thing is that they’re all undead. Or maybe that he hasn’t been caught with them since they are technically not allowed in the building. To be fair nothing about Grantaires life can be counted as normal, ever since he reanimated meowdysseus when he was five and his neighbour had called him a freak. Which to be frank was probably jealousy because the only power Jimmy had was manipulating bone matter in his Tibia, so fuck you Jimmy.

Ever since that day Grantaire had been experimenting with his powers, there was no exact science behind it as far as he could tell. As if science had anything to do with the fact that he had multiple dead animals in his apartment. When he was younger it had scared him the power that he had, the balance between life and death in the cusp of his palm. Not to brag but he thought he had turned out quite well considering. But that was probably due to Joly and Bossuet.

The insistent nudging of Barchilles head against his knee reminded him that they were engaged in a very serious conversation.

“Right, so as I was saying gentlemen and gentlewomen, I didn’t mean to run. One moment I was thinking about what to say and the next I had stepped in a puddle of water on a street halfway back here. I hope Lousion doesn’t rat us out to Mabeuf because we didn’t really set anything actually on fire. Bahorel found it hilarious though, that asshole"

“Can you stop talking to yourself you loon, I need beauty sleep”

Montparnasse, his neighbour, was also an asshole. A charming and beautiful asshole but still an asshole. Grantaire was 95% sure he knew that Grantaire was illegally keeping the animals but just took pleasure in embarrassing Grantaire as much as possible. Especially in front of the grouchy and old (but still ruggedly handsome) police man from the floor below or the pretty (but arrogant) Irma Boissy down the hall.  

Grantaire realised that Montparnasse was probably waiting for a response

“Piss off, let me mope”

Not his best work but it would have to do. Back to the problem at hand; Grantaire didn’t know what to do about him and Enjolras, pyromancy was pretty powerful, and it’s completely possible that he and Enjolras are romantic soul mates. The only problem with this is that Enjolras and Combeferre are already romantically bonded. Grantaire knows there is an easy solution, and that would be to talk with them and see what they want. He knows he wants Enjolras, enough that he wouldn't mind sharing with Combeferre. But more than anything he was scared, what if Enjolras didn't want him because he already had a fulfilling relationship with Combeferre? It was already sickeningly sweet the story of how (miracle of miracles) on the same day as Courfeyrac and Jehan had met, so had Combeferre and Enjolras. Grantaire wasn't sure if it was true or not at first, but it didn't surprise him. They had been together for five years and Grantaire knew that even if Enjolras did accept him, he would be a massive third wheel.

Grantaire wasn't sure he could handle that. 

If he was being honest with himself it wasn't just the logistics of the relationship that scared him but also the emotions it was causing him. He had always harboured a lil crush on Enjolras and so being bound to him was an actual dream come true, but there was no guarantee that Enjolras harboured actual romantic feelings for him, and besides that there was the pressing issue of him already being in a romantic relationship that Grantaire couldn't bare to intrude upon. For fucks sake as long as he had known the two of them it had always been CombeferreandEnjolras, Enj and Ferre, Enjolferre. He couldn't interrupt that... although Enjolferretaire did have a nice ring to it.

Grantaire had heard of Polyamorous relationships, but he'd never known someone to be in one and he didn't completely understand how they would work. And besides, why was he even entertaining this notion, when it would only happen on the off chance that both Enjolras  **and**  Combeferre decided that they wanted him to stick around to be a part of their love nest. Chances of that happening were slim to none. So Grantaire was really not holding out much hope.

Maybe if he slept on the problem it would go away. Maybe it’s a dream and Grantaire will wake up and not even remember it. He knows it'll never happen but at least he can escape consciousness for a couple of hours.

Combeferre wakes up in a bad mood. His bed is cold because on this day Enjolras has risen early and made coffee, which is also cold when Combeferre gets to it. He hates the cold. 

"I hate the cold" he tells Enjolras as soon as he sits down next to him, which makes Enjolras laugh.

“Well I hate waking up and going back to sleep” this is both true (he really does hate it) but also grade A bullshit (he never went to sleep and therefore never woke up in the first place).He knows Enjolras knows that he isn’t fooled. Even if they weren’t soulmates, Combeferre’s bullshit detector is off the charts and besides Enjolras has bags under his eyes that can be seen from space.

They sit there in silence for a few minutes, it’s not exactly an awkward silence but it is tense. It’s probably the closest thing they’ve had to an awkward silence since they moved out of the awkward initial stage of their relationship and into the honeymoon phase.

Combeferre reaches out for Enjolras’ hand but Enjolras slides it away at the last minute and what the fuck, Combeferres eyesight isn’t that bad with his glasses, so he knows it isn’t him. This can only mean one thing, Enjolras is hiding something. But what changed overnight? There is one answer and it’s staring at Combeferre right in the face with green eyes. Grantaire.

“Did you want to talk about last night?”

Enjolras looks relieved that Combeferre brought it up first, but his nod is hesitant.

“I don’t know what happened. I’m still so confused. I love you, but now I’m romantically joined with Grantaire, and I feel guilty because I don’t feel guilty about feeling happy. Do you understand?”

Combeferre feels a slight twinge of jealousy but he does understand. He thinks about the situation for probably a few moments too long and makes several attempts to start a sentence before finally replying “I love you too, and it’s natural to feel happy about a soulbond, you shouldn’t have to feel guilty on my behalf. Honestly, in a sense I am jealous, but also relieved its Grantaire. He has his flaws but I know that he would cherish the relationship you two have now. I don’t mind opening our relationship to him”

Enjolras looks shocked, like the idea of an open relationship hadn’t crossed his mind. Then again it might not have.

“I’m not sure I want to. But I’m also not sure that I don’t want to. What’s to say Grantaire even wants this? I can’t just force romance on him, there’s no guarantee of romantic feelings with a romantic bond. And that’s why the system is bullshit, because why do we even call it a romantic bond when it could be not romantic at all? Look at Courf and Jehan, they met each other fell in love and helped each other realise they were aromantic and now their platonic bond is forever labelled a romantic bond. But if they labelled it a platonic bond, they wouldn’t get nearly as many tax benefits as they have now! I’m telling you ‘Ferre, it’s a load of rubbish!!”

Normally Combeferre would be invested in the conversation over romantic versus platonic soul bonds, but today…

“You make a compelling argument, but what you need to be thinking of is Grantaire. The only way you’ll know if Grantaire wants this is if you ask him.”

Enjolras still looked hesitant “I don’t know. I can’t imagine a relationship without you in it. I do want a romantic relationship with Grantaire but I want you there as well. A polyamourous relationship rather than an open relationship”

Combeferre was surprised. He hadn’t thought of that, it seemed like a good idea but …“Grantaire isn’t interested in me” and he wasn’t, Combeferre knew that Grantaire respected him at least but that wasn’t enough for this.

“But are you interested in him?” If nothing else Enjolras was good at picking up on the words left unsaid. Combeferre couldn’t deny that he found Grantaire attractive objectively he was aesthetically pleasing and subjectively he was fucking hot. He had the knowledge and wit to keep up with a debate, a wicked smile and the best dirty jokes on this side of the Seine (although Combeferre pretends not to find them funny at first, he always finds himself wiping away tears of laughter).

“Yes, I am interested. If Grantaire agrees then I would love to join”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next time to see the wooing begin. In my mind I am branching off in so many different directions with this and adding so much backstory that instead of flashbacks I might branch this off into a series. Just a quick note is that Joly and Bossuet haven't met Musichetta yet. Also I feel like I want to give other characters in this fic more screen time (cough Feuilley cough) because I've jumped five years and In those five years a lot has happened. I also thought of a /tragic/ background story for Grantaire because he always seems to have one and I couldn't let him be happy for some reason?


	3. Grantaire could run track.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while since I updated but I'm back!   
> Pining and miscommunication. These boys just cant get their act together. But they will soon. Here's me working in my much beloved Musichetta.

As soon as Grantaire steps foot into the studying section of the library he turns around to leave again. He thinks he’s made a clean get away when –

“a-hem”

Fuck.

Grantaire can feel the heat on his cheeks from being caught. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly as he turns around but still gives Combeferre a jaunty (he hopes) grin.

“Hello Ferre! I didn’t see you there. You look good – very healthy! I was just leaving to do some things!”

Grantaire knows the words are rushed and loud when he receives several dirty looks from the other library-goers. And not to mention Combeferre’s piercing look. Grantaire has never been the best liar and Combeferre is not an easy man to lie to.

“I see. It has nothing to do with the fact that I’m here?”

Oh shit. The burning heat has taken over his whole face now. Why does he get himself into these situations? If the floor could swallow him up now he would go willingly. But too late for that Combeferre gestures for Grantaire to following him. Although his mortification keeps him rooted to the ground, his curiosity for what Combeferre is going to say compels him to follow, especially when Combeferre looks back over his shoulder to see if Grantaire is following him.

They remain silent until they step outside the library and even then, the conversation they do have is very stilted and awkward.

“lovely weather today”

“oh yeah, they said it was going to rain”

“oh”

Grantaire can feel the tension in his shoulders. He carries it with him until Combeferre stops in front of a small café. Grantaire knows the place. Its run by a charming woman named Musichetta. She makes a wonderful coffee. The woman is a magician when it comes to coffee. Literally, orders could be seen flying around the room as she moved everything around her with the power of her mind.

Combeferre held the door open and gestured for Grantaire to walk through. The warmth sink into his bones almost immediately and he takes his coat off. As they sit down a coffee floats over and settles itself with the letter “R” drawn on in a sweeping cursive. Grantaire looks over to see Musichetta beaming over at him. He gives her a small wave and smiles back.

When he turns to face Combeferre again there’s a small crease between Combeferre brows and Grantaire doesn’t know quite what to make of that.

“So, Grantaire,” Combeferre says as he pushes up his glasses “you and Enjolras are possibly romantic soulmates”

Grantaire is taken aback by Combeferre’s abruptness. Grantaire himself would have dawdled around the subject if he could. He cant, but he chooses to dawdle anyways.

“you can call me R”

The steely glint in Combeferre’s grey eyes soften into something warmer. Something R hasn’t seen directed at himself before.

***

 Combeferre has been trying to put on a front to stop himself being hurt. He knows that R and Enjolras have romantic feelings. He knows he has romantic feelings. But at the moment his heart and his head are all tangled up and he can’t quite figure out what to do about it. He loves Enjolras. But he can’t deny there’s something attractive about R.

He doesn’t know what compelled him to invite R out to this little hole in the wall café that Combeferre is so fond of. But his thirst for knowledge often leaves him wanting answers. The answers he wants to know are ones that only R can give.  

Combeferre knows he has been pensive too long when R speaks again. This time its nervous, not sure like he had come across before.

“I don’t know if we’re romantic soulmates. I know ... I know it’s always been you and Enj and I’ve accepted that. But I do really like Enjolras. I wish I could have just moved on ages ago. But I guess its fate” He lets out a nervous laugh. Combeferre is acutely aware that Grantaire is sagging under the admission he has just made.

All of a sudden, R is looking up at him though his lashes with his jaw clenched and the faltering sunlight making his black curls soften brown around the edges. Combeferre realised he was making the sun shine through because he feels nervous. For fucks sake, Combeferre was supposed to be wooing him, not the other way around.

Trying to recompose himself Combeferre smiled warmly at R. “Have you ever heard of Theseus’ ship?”

***

And so it goes, the two meet up there every other day. At first, Grantaire would try and rile up Combeferre with his political views, but the icy look that he receives in return makes him stop. It’s different with Combeferre. When he fights with Enjolras it’s a blazing flame that he only wants to keep stocking. With Combeferre it’s like basking in the warmth of a sunny autumn day. Its warming and pleasant and so easy.

Sometimes Combeferre rolls his sleeves up and R catches a glimpse of tattoos and Soulmarks layered over each other. He can see an electric blue from Courfeyrac that matches Grantaire’s exactly, a small moth tattoo pressed into the crook of his elbow and a light dusting of lilac finger prints on his left wrist, probably from Jehan. Some people found it easier than others to tell who a soul mark was from. Grantaire happened to be one of the lucky ones who found it easier to trace the aura that beamed out from soul marks. So was Combeferre.

They had been meeting for a few weeks. Combeferre had been glancing at his elbow where the gold mark sat. Grantaire had stupidly worn short sleeves and regretted it now. He could tell something was Combeferres mind but was trying to be patient.

“Whats bothering you?”

Fuck.

Well to be honest, Grantaire was surprised he had lasted that long anyways. Combeferre looked up brusquely and his eyes were surprised. A strong breeze from outside slammed the door open. As they were staring at each other and cup of coffee slammed onto the table between them.

Grantaire started and turned to look behind the counter where he assumed Musichetta would be only to find her standing a foot away.

“Fu-cking hell. You scared me chetta”

Musichetta was a tall woman built like an amazon with eyes like a fortune teller. She could and would unnerve many a man. Grantaire was one of those men. Musichetta could be lovely smiles, soft voiced and affectionate touches. It was easy to forget just how powerful she was. Grantaire worried for the safety of others when she found her soulmate.

“Is everything all right here boys?” There it was, her soft voice. Both Combeferre and Grantaire smiled and nodded.  “Good” and there was her lovely smile.

Grantaire brought his wallet out but with a flick of Musichetta’s hand it was back in his pocket.

She laughed “Don’t be silly darling, it’s just a cup of coffee”

Grantaire laughed back “oh but it’s not just one is it Chetta? Its multiple cups. I’m not a starving artist anymore. The least I could do is pay for this cup”

Her eyes fixed on him and Grantaire knew that he would be paying her back “oh don’t worry, you’ll pay me back soon”

With that she turned and walked away. Grantaire turned back to look at Combeferre who had an intrigued look on his face.

“what was that?”

“with Chetta you never know”

***

Grantaire rarely talks with others about his powers. In most polite company, its considered rude to as about powers.  That suites Grantaire just fine. He hates the look people give him when they hear of his power. Pity. Fear. Disgust. After a while he just learns to keep his mouth shut. Most of the time he’s fine to revive animals. And the odd plant for Jehan.

But sometimes he dreams of the humans he tried to revive back when he was young and sure and his powers made him a live wire. Sometimes he wakes up screaming and covered in sweat, nightmares and whispers of payment invading his head.

While he doesn’t talk about his powers, he knows others do. Gavroche is always talking about the secrets he’s seen while ghosting through the walls, Feuilly has galleries full of his beautiful illusions and Bahorel is constantly trying to find others bestowed with strength to fight with. Others are forced to reveal theirs through necessity. Joly healed people when he needed to, Enjolras needed help when he was struck by his visions and Cosette had to explain that her voice was enchanted whenever she wrote something down. Others preferred more discretion.

Eponine had been drilled by her parents her whole life to keep her powers a secret and still did it out of habit. Cosette seemed to be the only one to know, but Grantaire couldn’t quite figure out the relationship there. Combeferre also kept his powers quiet.

This made their friendship easy. It was an unspoken rule between the two of them to not talk about powers. For all the subjects they did touch on powers was not one of them.

But as the weather grew colder as the seasons went on, Grantaire couldn’t help but notice that he stayed mysteriously dry when ever he and Combeferre walked together in the rain.

It all comes to head before Combeferre knows it. They’re sat together over coffee. It was an accident. He didn’t even realise that he hadn’t touched Grantaire before. It seems almost impossible with the amount of time they spend together.

All it took was a shared smile over the table and a brush of ankles underneath. It seems like time has frozen. It takes Combeferre a minute to realise that it’s because time has in fact frozen. The coffee hovers still in the air, Musichetta has her eyes closed gracefully as though conducting her own personal orchestra. The couple next to them have their heads bent towards each other as though in conspiracy. Combeferre notices a man caught giving R an appreciative look. It makes him bristle.

Combeferre is in awe but when he looks at R. R is stricken. He jerks his foot away from Combeferre and bolts out of the café before Combeferre can even say anything. The only proof Combeferre even has that the whole thing happened is a turquiose mark just above his ankle

***

And that is how Grantaire finds himself back at square one. Talking to his undead pets in the middle of the night with Montparnasse pounding on his wall yelling at him to shut up.

“Can you shut up? I need my beauty sleep unlike some people”

“Yeah well beauty sleep won’t fix that ugly coat you were wearing today”

Grantaire knows that came out far too harsh in comparison to the joking tone Montparnasse had used. But he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“and so I ran again. I guess that’s one more handsome man I can never talk to ever again”

Barchilles gives him a disappointed look. One that Grantaire pointedly ignores.

While Grantaire is staring melodramatically out of the window he hears a knock on the door.

Fuck, fuck, FUCK.

Grantaire starts rounding all his pets into his bedroom, he knows he shouldn’t have insulted Montparnasse’s coat, now he’s come over and that is the last thing Grantaire needs. The door knocks 2 more times before Grantaire is finished.

Grantaire yanks the door open, dishevelled and slightly sweaty. Only to see the figure retreating. Sighing Grantaire closes the door. That was a close call. Montparnasse is not some one Grantaire wants in his apartment.  

***

At the next meeting Grantaire is sat with Joly and L’aigle laughing as Jolllllly heals a minor cut that Bossuet has received doing something completely inane. Their joined laughter dies down as Enjolras approaches.  

He greets them all before turning to Grantaire “May I talk to you?”. Nodding Grantaire gets up to follow, only to looking back at Joly and Boss with a pleading look when Enjolras’ back is turned. They just give him a cheeky smile and a wave that Grantaire returns with a middle finger. At which point the two friends burst into laughter.

Once they are stood outside the Musain Enjolras cuts right to the chase. He looks hurt. “Where were you last night?”

Grantaire is surprised to say the least. “I was at home. Why?”

“Then why did you not answer the door when I knocked?” Enjolras grinds out.

“Im sorry, I thought you were some one else?” Grantaire is apologetic but he’s not sure why Enjolras is so upset. He’s the one who didn’t text, came over unannounced in the middle of the night and is now upset about it.

Enjloras’ eyes are watering now “Who? Combeferre?”  

All of a sudden R understands. It’s not the door that Enjolras is upset about.

***

Enjolras isn’t patient but he tries to be. And recently he’s been damn patient. At first, he thought that the best thing to do would be to let Combeferre persuade Grantaire. But as Combeferre came home increasingly often with more news on Grantaire, Enjolras began to waver in his confidence. A whole month and still no word from Grantaire.

He still saw Grantaire at meetings. R looked happier than ever. Occasionally sending a smile over in his direction. Enjolras would smile back only to realise that the smile was meant for Combeferre. It was disappointing to say the least.

Last night had been the final straw. Enjolras couldn’t sit idly by any longer. They were each other’s soulmates too. It felt like he had been forgotten.  He was relying on their soul bonds to bring them back to him eventually. But three months later it was cold and he missed date night with Combeferre. He missed the heated arguments and flirty smiles with Grantaire that warmed him until he got home.

He was going to do what he knew best. What he should have done from the beginning. Charge in headfirst with no plan.

Head down, run fast, can’t lose.

Except as soon as the fire sparks in Grantaire’s eyes, it goes again. And Enjolras’ eyes begin to water.

THIS WAS NOT THE PLAN.

“No, Enj. Please don’t get upset. I’m so sorry enj. I would have opened it. I just…” Grantaires eyes look a bit watery too now.

“Just what” Enjolras is grasping for an answer. Anything that will get rid of this awful dejected feeling inside of him. He hates feeling like this.

And then Grantaire is kissing him.

There are flames licking his ankles but the don’t feel burning. They feel warm and safe. Everything is always so heated with Grantaire. But this kiss feel nothing like the red hot flames of their arguments. It feels like a fire place in winter or the heat of a bonfire on a summer night. Enjolras cant help but melt into it.

As soon as the kiss started it has stopped. Enjolras opens is eyes to see nothing.

Grantaire has run away again.


End file.
